


Classy Potluck Palooza

by GublerRussia



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes Friendship, Desus - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Glenn Rhee Lives, I do what I want, Is the last sentence a pun?, M/M, Team Family, Tumblr Prompt, You decide!, darus - Freeform, friendship is good, michonne and jesus are hippies, seriously it's just cute and funny, whatever it's called these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GublerRussia/pseuds/GublerRussia
Summary: Fighting an all out war is a lot so when it's all over Tara suggests a party to lighten things up. Well technically she suggests a 'classy potluck palooza' but that's Tara for you. Her party causes some unexpected things between Jesus and Daryl. Okay, maybe Rick was expecting it but everyone else seems pretty surprised.





	Classy Potluck Palooza

**Author's Note:**

> So jdsmrovia on tumblr had a really cute idea for a fic and I just had to write it. If people could stop making funny prompts for TWD that would be great because I have other things to write. Here's the link for the tumblr behind this https://jdmsrovia.tumblr.com/ I hope this brightens your day! It brightened mine!

It hadn't been easy, not by a long shot, but the war was finally over. Or at least all the fighting was. They still had to deal with the fallout of course. What was going to happen to the people of the sanctuary? What were they going to do with Negan, who was currently locked up in the Alexandrian cell? What were they going to do between all the communities? Assembling a council of people from each community seemed like a good idea but they had to figure out how many representatives there would be and how to elect said representatives and... There was just still so much to do.

But there was time for that, there was so much time now. And for the moment everyone just wanted to relax. They had been going through nothing but stress and fear for months on end and they all figured they were due a little relaxation. Hell, maybe even a little fun. Just one night to forget about all the horror they'd been through. One night to just slack off and not worry about what the future was going to bring.

And so, naturally, Tara suggested a party. They would have it in Alexandria and they could invite the other communities to join in. They could all dress up nice, something they never got to do, and eat a bunch of food. Tara called it the 'classy potluck palooza' and it didn't take much to get everybody on board. It was exactly what everyone needed.

Daryl was the only one who didn't seem enthused with the idea but that was to be expected. He'd never liked crowds and everyone knew it. He'd tried to weasel out of going by volunteering to be look out the whole night instead of having people rotate for the job.

"No one gotta miss the party that way." He had said. "Ain't like I wanna go anyways." He had huffed.

But Rick wasn't having that. Daryl had been through more than most people during the war and the man was going to relax for a night dammit!

"Listen Daryl," Rick had said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You deserve a night off. We're having this thing outside right? Plenty of open space. And Maggie suggested we clean out the garages and open them up for sitting areas so we can just sit together the whole night if you don't want to be out in the street with everyone. Anyone tries to come talk to you I can scare them away." He had said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Rick always knew what to do and say to make him more comfortable, Daryl appreciated it. And so he had reluctantly agreed to go.

And now here they were in Rick's room getting ready for the party. Rick went all out in the clothes department. Light blue button up, tan slacks, and brown dress shoes. He was getting Judith dressed in a cute yellow dress covered in a pattern of wildflowers. The girl wasn't making it easy, throwing her arms around and laughing wildly at her father's frustration.

"So what do you think?" Rick asked Daryl, nodding to the bed. "Seems like something you'd be comfortable in."

"Do I really gotta dress up?" Daryl asked, something he'd been asking since the party had first been proposed.

"It's just a pair of nice jeans and a black button up Daryl. You can roll up the sleeves if you want, and you can still wear your boots. Wear your vest too if you want."

Daryl just stared at the clothes as if they offended him.

"Come on Daryl, you're worse than Judith." Rick chuckled. He'd finally gotten her dress on and now he was struggling with her shoes. "I scavenged a lot of places looking for something you'd wear that was in your size. If it really makes you that uncomfortable you don't have to wear it but dressing up sometimes is nice. You might actually like it."

"Guess we'll see." Daryl huffed, grabbing the clothes off the bed and stomping into the bathroom to get changed.

"Did you hear that sweet heart?" Rick cooed to his daughter. "Uncle Daryl is gonna dress up all nice just like you."

"Shut up." Daryl gruffed, opening the bathroom door and whipping his old shirt at Rick. The bundled up cloth hit the man straight in the face making Judith squeal with laughter. "And since when am I uncle Daryl?" He asked, his tone softening as he looked at the laughing girl.

"Uncle!" She exclaimed, reaching her hands out to Daryl and making a grabbing motion. "Uncle! Uncle!"

"She's the one who started calling you that, not me." Rick replied, hands up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture.

"Been spendin to much damn time here." Daryl huffed, going back into the bathroom.

"She likes you. Speaking of-" Rick began, a sly smile taking over his features. "You would be okay with Jesus coming by to talk with us right? Michonne is at Hilltop right now and I think they're coming together."

"Don't mind Paul so much." Daryl replied, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Paul?" Rick asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Done told you to shut up didn't I?" Daryl replied, standing in the bedroom doorway. Rick hadn't even heard him leave the bathroom. He turned to face the man and tease him more but he was just met with Daryl's old dirty jeans right in his face. Judith was delighted by this and Daryl scooped up the laughing girl.

"Judith and I are going to the party."

Rick let loose with a loud laugh seeing Daryl trying to remain grumpy. His frown was strained, the corners twitching like he was trying not to smile. He stomped out with Judith leaving a laughing Rick behind him.

The party was in full swing and Daryl was actually having a really good time. He'd been spending it sitting beside Rick in the makeshift living room they'd set up in one of the garages. A few people stopped by now and then to talk, like Rosita and Carol and father Gabriel. Only a few strangers tried to approach Daryl and Rick ushered them away, true to his word.

Daryl was bouncing Judith in his lap while Rick chatted with Tara. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He smiled at the girl as she reached up with pudgy fingers to tug at his hair.

"Hey dad." Carl said, coming into their little space with Enid in tow.

"Carl!" Judith squealed, reaching out to her brother. She practically flung herself out of Daryl's lap, the only thing keeping her from flying to the floor his firm grip around her waist.

"I see how it is." Daryl huffed, handing the squirming girl her over to her brother. "Use me and dump me."

Laughter filled the garage and Daryl couldn't help but smile. He took his beer from the floor and took a swig as he propped his feet on the coffee table. He was glad Rick had convinced him to do this.

"Enid, Judith, and I are gonna hang out at the lake." Carl said, hoisting his sister on his hip. "Michonne and Jesus are looking for you guys by the way." He added. "I'll tell them you're here."

"Thanks Carl, have fun." Rick replied, giving his son a small pat on the back.

Daryl took another big swig of his beer, glancing down the street one way then the other trying not to seem too worried. He wasn't really. Just a little nervous maybe. Rick noticed of course, Rick noticed everything.

"Daryl." Rick said, waving the man over.

They were already sitting side by side on the couch. Tara was sitting on the arm of the couch to Rick's left but she was talking to Glenn now. Daryl leaned in closer to Rick, wondering what he had to say that required him to be so close.

"I'm not trying to put my nose were it don't belong," Rick began, his voiced hushed so Tara and Glenn wouldn't overhear.

"Rick," Daryl said, shaking his head. "Stop." This conversation had been a long time coming and Daryl didn't really want to have it. It was just going to be awkward as hell and Rick seemed to pick up on this. He nodded and put his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"Alright. I just want to say I think you should go for it." He replied.

Daryl glanced up and down the street again before leaning in closer to his friend.

"You think?" He whispered.

"He likes you too Daryl." Rick chuckled. "You're kinda oblivious to how much people like you sometimes."

"Yeah, well." Daryl grouched, pulling away from Rick and sitting back into the couch like he'd been before the man had brought up Jesus.

Rick sobered slightly and placed a hand on Daryl's arm, giving him a reassuring smile. "Daryl he's clearly really into you. Not trying to make you uncomfortable but I ain't the only one who's noticed. He's liked you awhile now."

Daryl sat silently for a few minutes, thinking over the many conversations he'd had with Jesus. All the times they'd been alone together... He thought about the way Jesus talked to him, his body language when he knew Daryl was watching versus when he didn't know Daryl was there... How he always seeked out Daryl before anyone else when visiting Alexandria...

"Shit." Daryl gasped, looking to his friend in surprise.

"Yeah man." Rick laughed, holding up his beer bottle. Daryl clinked it with his own and they both drank deeply their lips curled into smiles around their bottles.

"Well fuck it then." Daryl said, polishing off the rest of his beer and dropping it to the table with a determined look on his face.

"Yeah. Just fucking go for it man." Rick replied, pumping his fist in the air. He was almost as determined and excited about it as Daryl. He was also clearly buzzed from the alcohol but so was Daryl.

"Imma do... Somthin." Daryl said. "Ain't know what, but somethin."

"Don't think man, just do. Whatever feels right, just like go with the flow you know?" Rick said, trying to pump the man up further.

"Ain't gonna think 'bout it." Daryl agreed. "Just gonna do whatever I feel like."

"That's how to do it man! Approach it like you're already together you know? Just stop curbing all the instincts you have. You wanna say something? Say it! You wanna touch him? Touch him! Hand's casually placed on the smalls of backs, flirty jokes, holding hands and all that little shit in relationships you know? You're practically there already."

"You're so right man." Daryl replied, his shoulders set back and feet firmly placed on the floor. The man was clearly ready to take the dive. "'nough of this pussy footin round."

"Hell yeah!" Rick cheered.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Tara giggled, turning to the two who had been steadily growing louder.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Glenn announced, getting up to leave. "The two of you drunk together is probably terrifying."

Tara, Rick, and Daryl laughed loudly as Glenn made a hasty retreat. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard his sides hurt. He looked fondly at the two members of his family catching their breathes beside him. Everything was so perfect and he wished he could live forever in that moment. Confident in himself and happy, surrounded by his family who were enjoying themselves. Waiting in excited anticipation for Paul to come by, he never thought he'd feel this way all his life and he couldn't stop the big grin on his face if he tried.

"It's nice to see you having fun Daryl."

Daryl looked up to see Maggie standing in the garage doorway, a matching grin on her face.

"Hey Maggie!" Tara cheered.

"Here." Daryl said, reaching up to take her arm and help her sit beside him on the couch. She was pretty heavily pregnant at this point and had difficulty getting up and down.

"Thanks." She sighed, clearly glad to be sitting down. "And here I will stay for the rest of the night."

Laughter filled the garage once again. Rick got up to get Maggie a drink, soda not beer. It was flat but she seemed to appreciate the sugar none the less. Tara handed her the plate of snacks from the table and Daryl propped up one of the many throws pillows behind her back for her.

"You're all so sweet." She cooed. She then promptly crammed five crackers into her mouth once again causing laughter to fill the space.

"What's all the excitement in here?"

It was Michonne, with Jesus by her side. They'd finally shown up and Daryl and Rick's jaws practically hit the floor.

They almost looked like a goddess and god risen straight from the earth. Michonne wore a long flowing dress made from layers of sheer dark crimson fabric. The neckline dipped down to a thick belt cinched around her waist showing off quite a lot of cleavage. The long flowing sleeves balanced out how much skin she was revealing giving her an elegant ethereal look. Her braids were wrapped up in complex bun and she had beautiful beaded earrings dangling from her ears. The thick bracelets on her wrists jangled as she entered the garage, her bright smile rivaling the sun just behind her.

Jesus was practically wearing the same thing as Michonne. His shirt was the same shade of red, and the material only slightly less flowing. It had a leafy print on the collar and was unbuttoned practically down to the man's navel. He wore ripped jeans along with it and a long loose vest with an earthy stripped pattern. Instead of bracelets he had on a long necklace with a clutter of charms on it. He also didn't have his hair up like Michonne, it was as long and flowing as always. The red cloth wrapped around his head like a head band was new though.

Daryl wanted to scoff and call them hippies but they looked so damn good. He couldn't even find it in him to speak. Some part of him was contemplating how the two had become friends and that this was why. At their core they were both so down to earth and they had this whole bohemian thing in common and Daryl was so happy to see them connect the way they had. The other, bigger part of Daryl's brain was solely focused on how incredible Jesus looked.

He couldn't stop staring. First at his big gorgeous eyes, set off by the dark greens in his vest. Then his beautiful smiling face framed perfectly by his silky hair. Next was his chest. Fuck! All that gorgeous exposed skin... Daryl was distracted by Maggie before he could let his eyes wander lower. She was slowly putting a pillow into his lap, her face screwed up tight obviously trying her best to hold back laughter. Daryl glanced over at Rick to see Tara doing the same to him.

"Just gonna... Put that here." She said, covering Rick's crotch with the pillow.

Then everyone was laughing, except Daryl and Rick of course who had finally snapped out of their trances. Daryl glared at Tara who just laughed all the harder and Rick rolled his eyes at Maggie who was practically crying in her mirth.

"Ha,ha very funny." Rick said, lifting the pillow from his lap and tossing it at Tara.

"You were staring an awful long time Rick." She sing songed, dodging the pillow which thumped to the floor. Daryl was thankful she didn't say anything to him, though she did give him a rather exaggerated wink.

Rick was ignoring them, getting up to meet Michonne who was making her way to the couch. He wrapped his arms around her hips one hand hanging dangerously close to her ass. She just grinned at this and tilted her face to meet his eager mouth with her own. Maggie whistled and Tara pumped the air with her fist letting out loud cheers as the two kissed.

"You damn women." Daryl grunted, giving them both a half hearted glare.

Michonne and Rick pulled away from each other as the two on the couch giggled at Daryl's hungry expression. He'd gone from staring at them in disapproval to staring back at Jesus. The man was only a few steps away from him now having followed Michonne in, chuckling with delight at the atmosphere. His eyes left the loving couple to look at Daryl. A pink color came to his cheeks when he realized that Daryl was staring at him again but he had a playful twinkle in his eye.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Rick gushed, placing a last chaste kiss to Michonne's lips.

Paul pouted and let out a little sigh, looking at Daryl with a faux forlorn expression. "How come you never say stuff like that to me?" He asked.

There was laughter again, Rick joining in along side the women this time. Daryl was quiet and his face empty of any emotion, he wanted to look as blank as possible. Rick had returned to his seat and Daryl rose to let Michonne sit where he'd been so she could be beside Rick. The laughter was dying out now and all the smiles were beginning to be replaced by thoughtful frowns. Everyone clearly thought they'd upset him, including Jesus. His playful grin was gone and he was chewing his lips nervously, something he only did when really worried.

Daryl was sure to look Jesus straight in the eyes when he curled his lips into a devilish grin. Jesus's eyes widened comically and the tinge in his cheeks grew darker. Daryl slowly made his way over to him, sidling up beside him his wicked grin not faltering once. He was facing Jesus so his family on the couch behind him couldn't see his expression, only Jesus could. He chuckled wondering what the people behind him must be thinking based off of Jesus's face.

Jesus had spent a lot of the previous week scavenging for supplies for the party, and Daryl had joined him. They'd been on the road long enough and the summer days were hot enough that they'd decided to clean up in a stream. Jesus stood watch, his back turned, as Daryl bathed. Daryl had done the same in turn. Jesus's bath had been cut short however as a herd of walkers made their way through the forest. The two had to run for a good while and took refuge in an abandoned cabin for the night. Daryl had found a woven leather bracelet in the cabin and offered it to Jesus as a gift. It reminded him of the man and he'd felt bad that his bathe had been interrupted.

He was wearing that bracelet now. Daryl slid his finger between Jesus's wrist and the bracelet, hooking his finger in the leather and pulling slightly. He leaned in close to Jesus, his mouth practically touching his ear.

"Cos I like you better with the clothes off." He whispered heatedly, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

He leaned back to look Jesus in the eye, making sure he saw how dead serious he was. The poor man just gaped at him absolutely speechless. Daryl smirked, loving the power he had over the man. Jesus was a talkative guy and he always had a comeback. Daryl was pretty sure he was the only one who had ever made the man lost for words.

"Dude." Tara gasped.

Jesus just stared back at Daryl dumbly. His face looked like it was having a battle over if it should have an aroused expression or a surprised one, and the pink in his cheeks had overtaken his entire face now. Daryl chuckled and stepped back out of Jesus's space giving him some room to breathe. He went to leave the garage but paused in the doorway, looking back to his friends on the couch.

Maggie and Tara looked dumbfounded while Rick struggled to hide an exceedingly wide smile. Michonne was giving Jesus a delighted look, like she'd been given an unexpected gift. Daryl caught Tara's gaze before turning away, gave her a wink, and then left the garage. He could hear her howling with laughter as he strut down the street and back to his place. He would wait there for Jesus. Daryl knew Rick had his back, he'd tell Jesus where to meet him. He had no doubts he would come. Oh yes, Paul Rovia was going to come for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... That last line amiright? Unintentional and thoroughly amazing pun.


End file.
